The Helmeted Soldier
by Watching-The-Nox-Dreamer
Summary: Hiccup was not found by Stoick at the end of the battle. He and Toothless crashed and eventually washed up on a beach where they were found by a boy of the same age. This boy took them in to his home,which just so happened to be a secret society. The only things 'Jari' can remember is his dragons name and a man disowning him. Hiccstrid eventually and a Hiccup returns to berk fic
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I'm proud, to call you my son" the voice of Stoick chanted along with "you're not my son". Hiccup clenched his teeth and howled as the words replayed, twisting around his throat and squeezing his eyes. The words would never fade. The past had become so intertwined that he could not remember the chronological order in which it was supposed to be in. But _no._ He could not go back, he _wouldn't_ go back. "Useless, screw-up, boar headed" _no. No. No._ _This is why you never returned. They hated you. They disowned you. Never, never, never go back._

 _oOo_

Jari woke with a start. Sweat beaded his face, but the reason why? ...he could not remember, the dream was fading . "Jari. Cuyler. Wake up NOW" A voice bellowed below him. Carr had always enjoyed attempting to wake his friend early. Hiccup or 'Jari' as he was now known, always disappointed him with his reply of "I'm already awake".

A rumble of dissatisfaction echoed around the small wooden room. Small that is because of the giant black dragon who hogged half the floor space. "It's nice to see you up and ready for a change (!)" Sarcasm practically drawled from the human's mouth. The dragon just grumbled and hid his head under his wing. "Now, now Mr Bossy" he continued "the cod will get warm..." Toothless' head shot up and knocked down the poor door in the process of bounding down the stairs. Jari chuckled as he too then took to the stairs.

"Bless my skivvies!" Carr dramatically announced "you have honoured me with your presence" Jari glared at him and sighed "I had that dream again". Slumping down near Toothless he pulled out his journal and pointed at a picture of a large man with an enormous, partly plaited beard. "I saw him again"

"Oh, the guy who says 'I'm proud, you're not my son' "

"Yes but not anymore." Jari allowed Carr to lean in before retelling the over-told story of bits of dream mixed with memory. "This time it was clearer" and he smiled.

"Why are you smiling about a guy who practically roasted your butt off!" Carr protested, and then stopped "that sounds a bit wrong actually"

"He said..." Jari practically bouncing in his chair "I'm proud, to call you my son".

"Well that changes everything" And Jari agreed.

oOo

 ** _Hey pepes! Yup so just as a heads up Hiccup (Jari) is 18 at the beginning of this!_**

 ** _xXx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! At the mo, chapters will be a little short BUT they will lengthen... I promise. Thanks for reading BTW, I've never written properly before so any tips or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and so are reviews! xXx**_

The two green eyed young men discussed over the course of the morning the knowledge that they had and the knowledge they needed. They laughed over several topics one being the remarkable similarities in looks they shared; one difference however was the colour of their hair. Carr's was a deep ebony black whilst Jari's was auburn, they often joked (as well as being often told) that they must be brothers. It could have very well been the case as Carr was from the marshlands and Jari, well, he didn't know. So this left him open to any ideas. "This means this man most likely is your father!" but Carr then frowned "apart from your..." he gestured to his friend's body

"You just gestured to all of me" Jari whined, he stood up and started pacing. 5 years had really changed him and though he could not remember his former self, he just knew that he was closer to discovering the truth.

"And this man, though huge and does not really share any resemblance to you, could hold the answers to all your questions"

"don't be so dramatic" Jari looked out of the shutter, "the rain h's stopped" he mumbled. "Let's get back to Base".

Carr and his never ending ball of energy leaped up and started packing. "You could have said we might be leaving today" he stressed, he rushed around looking for his riding gear before stopping to look at the smuggest grin in the history of human kind. "What?" he grunted, Jari turned and dumped something on the floor "I did" he answered. Carr picked up the mess of tangled leather – it was his riding gear. "Why you son of a ..." he growled and glanced up to see Jari sprinting away, his laughter reaching the heights of Valhalla.

"Come back and untie this!" Carr screamed after him. He sighed and looked up, that bedroom door would have to be fixed too.

 **I love Carr, I really do! If I have made any mistakes please do say so, *wipes a tear* You lovely reader, you are amazing. Thanks!**

 **Noxy is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for my lovely reviews! I really want to know how you found this story so fast ;P This fic will havea few slightly *cough* immature jokes and references. nothing major tho xXx**

 **Here we go again!**

 **Enjoy xXx**

Carrying two grown men, though thin, was proving once again to be too difficult for Toothless. The armour, supplies and all the extra odd bits, seemed to be sapping the energy from him. Dragons don't like carrying humans over long distances of ocean.

"You used to be so much fun when I first met you," Carr complained "and now you're all hard and boring"

"Um, Carr?"

"Yes..."

Jari raised one eyebrow and just looked at his friend.

"I...I didn't mean THAT!'' His eyes widening in realisation. He slapped his face and apologised profusely. He watched carefully as Jari unhooked himself the old worn saddle, unclipped his cloak and flipped his demonic helmet on. "Boring, am I?" the helmet muffling the question. He glanced at Carr behind him, whose raven hair was being tangled relentlessly by the wind, and slid off the dragon.

"JARI" the aghast brother breathed. Jari plummeted down insouciantly laughing the entire way down; he reached for a loop within his leather armour, slipped his hand in and _WOOSH!_ Wings expanded from his body and lifted him into the air on a rogue current.

"You troll faced, Loki cursed, dragon killer!" Carr grabbed a pack of broken arrow heads and attempted to pelt him. Toothless grumbled.

The game began, Jari squealing like a child when Carr's aim was true and laughing endlessly when he missed. The sea beneath slowly growing warmer with every hour and tropical islands arose from the horizon, it sent hope in to the young heroes. Jari checked the map again and stuffed it back in to his left pocket messily, the air was starting dry out his throat but the fresh water had run out hours back; He would just have to wait. España was drawing closer with every powerful flap Toothless made, España – the land of heat and sweet fruit the colour of the sun.

Three hours passed in silence for they were too tired to even attempt to make a sarcastic comment.

Jari landed Toothless gently and slid of his back. Dusk had sent the majority to bed. The rustic walls of the city welcomed the tired boys, it lead them down the twisting cobbled streets and in to an Inn at the end of an ally.

"Don't forget those" Jari mumbled gesturing to the hooded cloaks within a bag. Carr attached his efficiently taking note of the sharpened concealed blades; his brother copied leaving his helmet-mask on under the oversized hood. Simultaneously they stepped in leaving the dragon in the shadows outside. The bar was packed, every corner overfilling with drunk and sober men alike, the noise quietened as heads turned and as knowing nudges were sent towards them. One young lad, beefy and arrogant, had the nerve to stand in front of the pair, stopping them in their tracks.

"Murderer" He spat, sending a mouthful of gob down at Jari's feet. He could not have been any more than 15; it was probably the 3 year age gap which saved him. Jari did not like to harm children, so he took a different approach. _"::Go back to your mother boy::"_ the growls and hisses of Dragonese echoed in the helmet. The boy cowered as they then continued to walk forward, the barman melting in to the shelves behind him – wishing he could disappear.

"One large room, please" Jari's tone had flipped in a matter of seconds. The barman's forehead creased "¿Qué?" the question was more of a statement but Jari didn't mind, he placed four silver coins and watched as understanding flooded the man's face. He shakily pointed upstairs and signed '3'. Jari nodded his leather covered face and followed as Carr led the way to tonight's bed.

At the top of the moulding stairs, Carr turned on his heel and said "don't let them get to you"

"I can't help it" replied Jari in a dead voice. Carr walked in to the third room,

"They do not know the truth"

"But I love being called a murderer (!)"

"It's what we do"

The silence that followed was deafening.

 _ **Thanks for reading! You are amazing! Please review an idea for the story as I still have space. If you like this please say so, it makes me so happy... it really does, last time I fell asleep smiling!**_

 _ **Noxy is falling asleep again xXx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! This weeks chapter is up. Sorry its short, been bit busy with school. I want to thank NightForever, lightfootk and Guest for my reviews again - you are all bae! So roll up, roll up to see Hiccup and Carr and ovs... Toothless the dragon.**_

"W...wait, tell me again why we can't speak Español?" Carr grunted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He watched as Jari stretched his tired limbs and pushed toothless, who had sneaked in though the window, away. Jari was unimpressed with the room, now the morning light illuminated every imperfection and he realised he was lucky not to have fallen through the green floorboards or to have slept in _that_ corner. With his prosthetic snapped on and a fresh tunic on, Jari turned to answer Carr. He stared at his bare chest.

"When did you get abs!?" he looked confused

"What, Jealous?" Carr replied, slipping on a brown tunic

"I was wondering why it took so long!" Jari rolled his eyes and continued "if we pretend not to understand them, they are more likely to spill their secrets whilst sitting right next to us"

"Clever...but I really don't like acting stupid"

"You act?"

In one fluid step forward Carr punched Jari, who stumbled back in to door – the door which then collapsed behind him, sending both rotting wood and raw vikingness slamming to the ground. Jari raised his head to find himself in the long corridor, 2 inches away from the feet of a rather pretty blond girl. He scrambled to his feet and attempted to block her view in to the room where Toothless sat, sprawled over the groaning bed.

"hi...hi, so sorry...i didn't mean to nearly hit you" the words gushed from him, he inwardly cursed, why couldn't he speak to a nice looking girl without his tongue turning to water? He studied her; her eyes were intensely blue but somewhat distant.

"Anyone else would have, so why didn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Jari stared with the upmost confusion, she was just standing there. Jari started to shake slightly, her hair was blowing gently in an invisible wind, her eyes focused on something ahead of her. She shook her head slightly and sighed, and then to the man on-the-ground surprise, she then ran over him with a flash of blue aura.

Jari was left on the floor panting, he hadn't realised he had fallen again. He slowly pushed himself up on to his elbows and twisted to see Toothless sitting, on Carr.

"it would be ever so lovely, if next time you didn't punch me" he commented to the red faced and crushed man. He snatched his helmet from the side and hoisted himself up. He kept quiet, he could not tell Carr - The guy would not let him ever rest. Jari was scared, his heart thumped silently, he had to be strong. He ran though the mantra which had been drummed in to his head since he was discovered. _Be stone. You're helping Midgard. I'm stone._ Base would be disappointed with his moments of weakness. _"That's it. Put your hood on and be strong"_ his master's voice cut through his thoughts. He pulled his cloak over his shoulders, stepped over the door. He was deadly, he had talents, he was the best.

"I don't get it Toothfulley" Carr stated glancing at the one-open-eyed dragon, "he can't be _that_ mad that I have abs too!"

 ** _Guess who the vision was of! Thanks for reading, I still cant believe some people actually want to read this...Danke. Noxy out! P_**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Hope you have had a great week. Mine has been once again really busy. In English we were practicing an exam question - Narrative Writing, I had to write a short story. Ok, what I really did was write a chapter of my fic, with different names. This is not**_ **that** _**chapter, but my teacher marked work will appear soon!**_

 _ **OrtusNox - Thank you for your review! I will be making the chapters longer soon, I promise. Im really glad you like it ;)**_

 _ **Lighfootk - I am really happy that you like this, it is such a confidence booster to know!**_

 _ **Thank you for last weeks reviews! Now... Carr, Toothless and my hot ... i mean ...erm...my assassin. Phew that was close!**_

"Yeah, Base isn't happy with you" Jari stated to Carr

"You don't say." Carr replied gesturing to the torture chamber he was in and to the black eye he was sporting.

"Repeat after me... I. Will. Never. Insult. Master's. Cat. Again"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

oOo

Jari crouched behind a pillar; his eyes scanned the stone structures and arches. The dusty road ended with a religious temple. He had never taken to the God they worshipped here; he once travelled in to a Viking region and from the shadows learnt to love their God's. It helped that Carr's background was Nordic and the names of the many God's came quickly – he also found the curses more colourful. He wondered if he had learnt about them before he was discovered.

But the church was sacred to the citizens and also the best place to hide something sinful in plain sight. Jari let out a breath and turned his attention back to the street _\- THERE!_ A small bald man hobbled down towards the dock. The busy street made it hard to keep him in sight. The man moved at a fast pace for someone of his size. Jari strained his eyes, his brow crinkling, 'Got ya,' He thought.

Jari was on the move again his body moved fluidly with each leap from one roof to another, he kept his eyes on the target. The target in question started to pull a small piece of paper from his tunic and, still hobbling, held in front of him. He was roughly 7 metres from a pot-bellied man with black dreadlocks when Jari chose his moment. The small silver dagger flipped through the air and hit the man square in the skull. The dreadlocked man looked up, his empty eyes meeting green for a moment, before turning and running through the screaming crowd. Jari adjusted his helmet and jumped the hundred foot drop and landed with a neat roll, quiet and shadow like. He reached out and swiftly yanked the paper out of the bald man's outstretched hand. He then came out of his crouch and turned as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. It was the boy from the inn. Keeping his eyes locked with the boy's he pulled the dagger from the man's bleeding head. The kid turned pale as Jari just stood there holding the dripping metal. Jari moved slowly, yet each step purposely made. He fiddled with his cloak and produced a white and red striped stick. The child's wide eyes and stance reminded Jari of a rabbit's, but he gave the foreign object to the boy who had turned ashen with fear.

"I'm a soldier, up against the war." He whispered to the boy, he only then realised that he had lent in. He straightened his back and whistled. In a blink and blur of black he was gone.

Jari glanced back at the street; the frozen boy's mother was comforting him.

"Oh, Toothless. I really hated doing that."

 _"_ _:: Just tell me joke ::"_ Toothless replied, he mainly communicated though body language, Jari had a knack for understanding it pretty well.

 _"_ _:: What do you call an 18 year old who lost his leg and memory? ::"_ He snorted, remembering Toothless' worried face that day 3 years ago.

 _"_ _:: Hic-... JARI! ::"_ Toothless tensed

 _"_ _:: Bud? ::"_ Jari felt Toothless stiffen, "Bud, what's wrong?"

Toothless grumbled and did not answer.

"Toothless, what do you know?"

 _"_ _:: Oh... I..I, I didn't like your stupid joke! ::"_ The dragon pouted and wacked Jari in the face with his ear.

Jari wasn't convinced but let it drop, he had bigger problems. Bigger problems like the vision and the piece of paper. Oh, and of course, convincing Base to let Carr out of jail.

 ** _What's this? Toothless keeping secrets from 'Hic-...Jari'?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! See you next week, Please review!_**

 **xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! Ok, be proud of me... 1020 words in this chapter! Oh yeah! But anyway, I'm hungry and my eyes hurt so here are my responses and Chapter 6...**_

 _ **OrtusNox: Your welcome, and here's another one!**_

 _ **TheArrowess: Thank you, I'm really so happy that you do!**_

The damp underground passageway was dark and cold. Torches smouldered weakly, spreading an eerie glow and spying shadows along the twisting path. The floor was clean. Not a single grain of ash littered the marble paving slabs. Each corner flowed in to a clone of the last, it was near impossible to navigate down to right room.

Jari allowed himself to get lost in thought. He walked swiftly down the familiar passages, his cloak billowing out behind him. He had promptly changed out of his protective gear, he had to admit that the fitted black leather vest, shoulder pads, extended wrist protectors and trousers, were comfier and a lot more freeing. He cursed himself inwardly when he felt his palms clamming up.

"I'm not nervous, no I'm not, I can't be. Am I bud?"

He cocked his head and groaned when he remembered that Toothless was not with him. The stubborn reptile had gone to sleep immediately after they landed. He did not even stir when a juicy cod was offered.

However, after taking several right turns and then a left, three magnificent oak doors tempted Jari. The first had delicate designs of gold streaking through and the second was decorated with vintage swords. Jari ignored them. He strode towards the third and putting a foot on the rotting knob, hoisted himself up to pull a concealed lever. The lever was stiff, but obviously had been used often. Jari grunted quietly as he landed softly back on to the floor.

A well-oiled slab of marble paving, slid silently down and to the right, revealing another secret passage.

"Oh, this is too clichéd" Jari grumbled.

He blew a stray strand of hair from his face. He was never, _NEVER_. Letting Carr give him a haircut ever again. Well he couldn't blame him entirely - his hair was manic and never grew where it was supposed to.

Trapdoor after secret, mechanic trapdoor – Jari walked. He knew where every one of those levers were. He _did_ build them. But finally, he arrived at his destination.

"Cuyler!" the voice behind the door spoke

"Master" Jari answered in a breath, opening another heavy door.

The woman inside was stunning. Her midnight robes were laced with red trees, branching from one side. Her presence just seemed to fill the whole room, which was a pretty amazing feat since the room was rather large. So large in fact, that there was an elephant which seemed very happy in the right hand corner.

She was standing, hand on the hilt of her blade, at the front of the room. But it was silent as Jari placed his feet in a walking motion, each step was met with a soft thud as he drew nearer to the woman who made him.

Base let out a sigh, the soft sound meeting Jari's ears. In the corner of is eyes Jari watched as she flicked her black and sea tinted hair off of her pale skin.

As he paced closer he noticed that something had changed. _Oh Gods, Her face!_ Tattooed veins, like snakes, branched from her shoulders and came to rest at her cheekbones. Like her, they were magnificent. Jari knelt out of honest respect.

"Mr Cuyler, you have come" Her voice was the height of authority, it was no surprise that she ruled the hidden 'underworld'.

"yes…yes I have" _Why wouldn't he? It was HER._

"Firstly I wanted to congratulate you again on the security system"

"I don't see why there has to be so many trapdoors, and the three oak doors…what's with that? It's what invaders would expect" _Ooops, did you just insult her?_

Jari flushed, he had seen what she had done to people who insulted her- it wasn't pretty.

"Oh sweet, innocent Cuyler" she teased

 _Innocent? Really? She was going there?_

"The three doors, it was a choice. The gold designed, weapon decorated and rotten doors, are what they would expect. The one a true leader would go down would be the decaying one…"

"…and thus doomed to wander the labyrinth till he dies" Jari finished

"Yes, they think there is a choice, when in fact there is not one, hence the lever"

 _That made a lot of sense._

He looked up at her radiating face to see her smiling, her eyes changed from a grey to a pale pink.

"Rise, young one" she placed her hand on his cheek, the cold metal of her snake rings kissing his skin.

"Jari, would you do something for me? Base whispered

"Anything"

.../...

"General! No way!" Carr shouted "she prefers you over me?"

Jari smirked as he looked through the iron bars at his shell-shocked friend, whose face was one of complete annoyance. Jari shuffled closer and held a mutton steak, waving it in Carr's face.

"Oh pleeeaasse… I'm practically a skeleton" he gestured to his bare chest

"Between you and me, you could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?"

Carr cursed him and sat back down. He asked about his release date, Jari held up the cell keys.

"I should be eating and sleeping by now but _noooo_ , you are just going to stand there with the keys and wave mutton in my face"

 _Dumb ass_

"I could be training or sleeping or…or…or training!" Carr threw his hands on to the bars of the jail. The gate swung open lazily.

 _Better go now._

 _.../..._

Jari spent the rest of the evening watching Carr stuff his face with food and trying to cheer up a clingy Toothless.

 _"_ _:: Tell me another joke ::"_ The needy dragon moaned.

"But I've already told you ten" Jari whined back, slumping in his chair and grimacing as Carr filled himself with mouthfuls of dripping, greasy sausage.

 _"_ _:: I'll tell that Carr-ie human, what you said about Base ::"_

 _"_ _:: WHATS THE BEST TYPE OF SHIP? ::"_

Toothless grunted his reply, Jari answered with,

 _"_ _:: Friend-SHIP! ::"_

The unamused dragon leaned over and barked for Carr's full attention.

 _"_ _:: Carr! Jari here wants to spend some special alone time with your mother … as her mate ::"_

O _h no._

"WHAT?!"

 _ **Thank you for reading! Can't believe you are sill reading this, but hey! Let me know you exist by reviewing...**_

 _ **Danke und Noxy out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! Sorry a day and half an hour late! But forgive me? … It is ma birthday! Oh yes most of my 'friends' forgot. Isn't that nice. Anyway off to a fluffy bromance scene…after Reflecting on Reviews;**_

 _ **Guest 1: please give yourself a nickname so I don't have to call you guest 1 ;P But hey! Read this and find out the truth…duh duh duhhhh!**_

 _ **Guest 2: please give yourself a nickname so I don't have to call you guest 2 ;P Yes this will be a Hiccstrid EVENTUALLY, as in Hiccup and Astrid will be together, in a relationship.**_

 _ **Lightfootk: Thanks! I was trying not to laugh as I wrote it ;)**_

 _ **OrtusNox: Thanks for the birthday wishes! Sorry about the length of this chapter, too short for my liking.**_

 _ **AngryHenry: That's a shame, don't you want to read on?**_

 _ **Onwards…!**_

"I did NOT say that!" Jari spluttered as his face quickly turned red under the strong grip Carr had on his neck. Carr's temper was nasty. It often raged at the simplistic of things, and then the added ingredient of violence did not help anyone's situation.

So Jari lay there, in the middle of the empty Societies pub, attempting to push his light weight 'bro' off of him.

"Carr, please!" he said, trying to prize his neck free.

Toothless gongked his laughter, each rumble echoing of the walls as the males twisted and fought.

"Need. to. breath!" he tried again, the problem lay, he thought, with the fact that Carr and himself were the same height. He had no physical advantage and…

 _Oomph! Right in the crown jewels!_

Jari's face was slowly turning blue, his perfect green orbs of eyes were rolling in his skull, his life flashing past…oh, wait. No. Sorry that was Toothless' face.

 _Air! Beautiful air!_

He took in gulping breaths, colour (the right colour) flooding his face as blood rushed back. He gasped and clutched his throat as if scared it would close.

"Carr, buddy, what was…" He focused his fuzzy vision on Carr.

 _Oh my gods_

Carr was there on the dusty floor, the poor orange lighting illuminating shadows which caressed his face and lit up each particle of dirt that drifted like evening fireflies. His hair, a sweaty black nest, but it was his eyes! Those as dangerous as wild dragon eyes, the green stripped away and in its place bright purple Irises glowed. Without warning he collapsed from his rough sitting position, head smashing the boards.

oOo

 _"_ _:: Come on Carr, Wake up! ::"_ Jari ran through a vicious prayer cycle of different languages. _"_ _Buddy, snap out of it_ " The Español rolling off his tongue. And it went like that, from gentle Dragoneese cooing and hisses, to the 'O's and 'A's of Español. Finally, he ended with the Norse they spoke daily with. "Carr please, you're my best friend"

Toothless growled

"Sorry, my best _human_ friend".

Familiar green eyes fluttered open, a tired groan escaping from bruised lips.

"Jari?" He muttered, failing to push himself up. Musty grey covers fell from his bandaged torso.

"What…what happened?"

"You, erm, attacked me" he stated bluntly, pursing his lips he looked down, taking interest in the patterns of dust

 _"_ _:: HE TRIED TO KILL YOU ::"_ Toothless quipped in with a short growl.

"I nearly killed you?" Shock, horror and fear flashed through his features as Jari shakily retold last night's events.

"And after that you didn't leave me there for my head to bleed!?" wonder wove its way in to his words.

"Ah, you would do the same for me". Jari embraced Carr, glad to have his friend back.

"But tell me, what did ol'-buddy-Toothfully mean when he said about you mating my mother?"

Jari groaned and face-planted his palm, "I said _meet_ , not mate! I found an interesting note after a tip off, I forgot to give it to Base. I needed to request another special meeting, not mating. Oh gods, Toothless hates me I swear"

Carr sighed, relief soothing him. Jari smiled gently and tucked His friend back in to bed, demanding him to rest. He stood up and flattened the spot on the straw mattress that he had indented. He headed towards the door, his metal leg clunking softly as he walked out. The morning light beckoning him with enticing rays.

"I will find out what possessed you" He vowed "I promise."

oOo

 ** _Why did Carr's eyes turn purple? Why that colour? Why am I English? Some questions we will never know the answers to unless you read on. Well except for me being English, you see when two people seem to love eachother they_** _/The next bit has been removed for over M reasons/_ ****


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here I am! Hope you all have had a good week. An old friend bought me a Toothless pendent necklace - my reaction *GAAAHHHH! I LOVE IT*. my mums reaction *stupid dragon program*_**

 ** _Lightfootk: you like it? *grins like toothless* really? THANKYOU'I'LOVE'YOU! ... sorry you can tell when I get tired. :P_**

The morning air was surprisingly crisp. Its clean scent was soon followed by the glorious light, which illuminated each dusty corner of the city. A figure stood atop of Night Fury gently gliding. His hair blew all over his face as he embraced the wind with his arms wide open. He opened his eyes gently, calm washing over his features, and observed the bustling people beneath him and the clear blue sky.

 _Wait,_ _ **clear**_ _sky?_

That's why several people were looking up!

 _Damn_

 _"_ _:: Bud…the sun has risen completely, its noon::" He hissed_

 _"_ _:: Just 5 more minutes, please ::" Toothless sighed, his eyes partly closed due to the bliss of flight._

"WE HAVE BEEN SEEN!" Jari called as an arrow nearly took his finger off.

Jari squatted back on top of the flying reptile, squealing like a piglet as he fiddled with a couple of connecting rods when arrows attempted to extend their range. But everyone knows you can't knock the Dragon Assassin Master out of the sky. Jari did not like to be called 'master' he was more of a Trainer. But can you imagine shaking in fear because of the 'Trainer'? No, of course not, don't be silly.

But they had to land, and soon. Wind rushed in his face making him squint as they tumbled through the air, he bent awkwardly in order to fix the main connecting rod but Toothless kept twisting, unable to force his body in to a gentle glide.

One dark, red tipped arrow darted from a canopy of rooves and found its mark. Jari cried out in pain and flinched violently away from the rod, losing all sense of priority. His hand. The arrow. His left hand had prevented his shoulder from paralysis, but still the pain was overwhelming.

Toothless screeched as they continued to plummet diagonally, Jari leaving a trail of blood over the saddle yet his vision became blurred and his speech slurred.

"Tooot-ee-looosse" he mumbled in fear before a sudden scream and darkness enveloped him.

oOo

Jari opened his eyes warily, it was bright – too bright, It also smelt like oranges.

 _Mmmm, I'm in the orange grove_

A weight pressed on his chest didn't lift as the fog left his sight. A pair of big brown eyes were staring down at him.

"Ahhh!" He scrambled back out of surprise, long ginger hair whipped him in the face and met him with a cackle.

"Hello handsome!" He knew that voice,

 _Oh dear._

"Avohn, please get off of me" he said gasping for another lungful of air.

"Oh My Jupiter!" she shrieked, throwing her hands up to her thin face, "OMJ, OMJ, OMJ! This is what the DAM looks like – and _DAMN_ you look good"

"Sorry, Dam? What?" he was shocked, they had talked plenty of times and fairly recently, why was she making a racket over his looks now?

"I mean I knew you always would look nice, because why the helmet? Why the mystery? "

THE HELMET! He had never spoken to anyone except Carr and Base without it on– Toothless didn't count. He frantically searched in the corner of his eyes for the mask while the girl carried on rambling.

"You would never let me take it off, so all I saw where your eyes – your dreamy eyes as you flew with your strange dragon…"

 _"_ _:: Im sorry! She wouldn't shut up so I had to give you to her ::" Protested Toothless_

 _"_ _::Oh bud – you're ok!::"_

 _"_ _:: She insisted on treating your wound ::"_

"AND it's true then you can speak to dragons…"

 _Dragoneese would be the correct term_

"And I love your back story – whispers of you being found all burnt WITH A DRAGON-I mean who even knew they could be nice…"

Toothless gave a low threatening growl. But she continued her rambling even further.

"and how Base's son found you and you-and-you-and you could get dragons to do what you wanted and how You became the best Assassin out of the entire society after just THREE YEARS! OMJ! And you never showed your face to us and why we named you Jari and…"

"ANOUGH!" His arms threw up in despair. "please be quiet, my head and hand hurt"

She shuffled acceptingly- still atop Jari's chest. Jari glanced at her flushed face full of excitement but could find no change in her, she was still the same girl he was forced to train with for a year. He lay there in that awkward position for a few minutes scanning his surroundings. Yes, they had landed near the orange grove he could smell the sweet scent from this field. His hand had been lightly bandaged up, blood was slowly seeping through. That would be inconvenient. No writing or training with his dominant hand for a couple of weeks.

 _Damn._

He hated being the 'DAM' sometimes. People always expected great things and any moment of weakness could be criticised. He still was haunted by broken dreams of his past – foggy unclear images. Not to mention Carr's 'episode', being made general, The strange note, Avohn not getting off and now knowing his identity.

She made him feel very uncomfortable. Her thin bony frame dug in to Jari's chest and restricted his bones, here she was vowing that she would do anything for him – obviously except to get off or go away.

"absolutely anything to help you"

Would she ever get the hint? He was not interested in her doing favours. It's not like she could…wait…

"Could you get me in to the restricted section of the library?" a pleasant tone to his constrained voice.

"Errm, yes I suppose. I'm quite good friends with the librarian…"

 _What happened to trust nobody?_

oOo

 _ **Avohn- The much toned down version of any httyd fangirl/ or guy...**_

 _ ***awkward silence***_

 _ ***pin drops***_

 _ ***cricket chirps***_

 _ **Reviews would be nice... Love y'all!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_*Runs in to the room screaming and punching the air* YAS! Hel yass! This chapter is OVER 1700 words. I kept my promise...They are getting longer! "Odin it was rough! I almost gave up ... Thor almighty!"_**

 ** _Anyway, a few people have found either the last chapter or just this fic confusing, so plz tell me what made it confusing as I do not want it to be confusing. (said confusing now 4 times, woah!)_**

 ** _Also I have changed the fic description, so it would be good if you take a look at that!_**

 ** _AAAANNNDDD... HAPPY EASTER! Jesus is alive!_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _TheArrowess- Thanks! And your friend has good reason to fangirl, ur fics are great!_**

 ** _Lightfootk- Thanks, and I also really value ur opinion so if there is anything that needs to be clarified say so I can improve this fic. xXx_**

 ** _Angryhenry- *quotes Tangled* "I am, aren't I" yup ur not the first to tell me ;)_**

 ** _The Wizard Rider- yup, they slowly are lengthening. I'm happy u like it!_**

 ** _Charlotte (guest) Thanks for telling me! I have gone back and edited it ;)_**

 ** _So now a brief look at Berk and a sad flashback;_**

 **In the archipelago – Berk**

Stoick sat down on his favourite chair with a groan. He had been suffering with these headaches for too long now. He had been advised by Gobber to go to Gothi but he was a Viking, he had bigger problems then headaches. Planning a rebellion would be hard, but the people of Berk and the archipelago had had enough of these Romans - Latin speaking devils. His eyes started to droop as the fireplace blew gentle sparks around the room. If he closed his eyes more, the smoke and floating sparks looked like…

" _HICCUP, SON!" Stoick screamed in desperation. Smoke blinded his view but he was getting to the point where he no longer blamed the burnt wood for the tears which streaked down his face. Two hours it had been; he must be here! He squinted, scanning the floor for anything. Anything! Thor please! Anything! Stoick started running round the edge of the fallen 'Death' Dragon._

 _"_ _Hiccup" he said to the best of his ability, he would be coughing up blood if he allowed his hoarse voice to shout anymore. He stumbled and fell to the ground, but he did not feel the shooting pain that tore through his arms – he had to find his son. He twisted round to see the culprit, it was a mess of twisted metal rods and fragments of burnt leather. "Hiccup!" He choked, his sorrow drowning him._

 _It was that dragon's prosthetic._ _

oOo

Toothless had glanced yet again at Jari as if to say 'I'm so sorry'. Avohn had refused to give back his helmet and so he had been forced to use his ripped cloak as a turban and mask.

They found it hard to navigate back to the Society with Avohn lagging behind making racist jokes - which were not funny in the slightest.

"Why did the Romans and Italians fight?..." she rambled, attempting to make someone laugh.

 _"_ _:: I'm not sure she knows that Romans are Italian_ ::" Toothless snorted. Jari's lip twitched upwards in a quick side smile. He kept himself alert as they silently dodged wagons and crept in and out of the shadows. They were so close, however the throbbing in his left hand distracted him. The Night Fury was above him, like a guardian angel, unfortunately it did not stop Jari as he walked straight in to a very large man's behind.

"Oh, D.A.M" he heard Avohn mutter above him, she must have found a nice cranny to jump in to as a hiding spot at the last second. She was one Hel of an annoying person, but she could be annoying and focus. Maybe he needed to learn how to multitask better.

 _Gods, today has been great. Spotted by civilians, shot down, wounded my dominant hand, had to talk to Avohn, attempted to escape from Avohn… and now this_. _Thank you Thor. Thank. You._

The large, sorry, HUGE man looked down on him, an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Cuyler." He spoke softly, drawing out every syllable.

"Al! we were just leaving, so…" Jari trailed off. He pivoted on his metal leg and started to stride away. Alvin lurched forward grabbing Jari's turban and hoisting him in to the air with one hand. Jari, weakened by the mornings events, feebly kicked his feet against his fattened chest. But he gave up after he saw the man roll his eyes.

"Where are you goin' Cuy'la?" he growled his rough voice "why ya here?"

"Me? Why are you so far from home?" Jari snapped.

"My, My… choo dun't know where I live boy!" Alvin slurred whilst shaking Jari uncomfortably.

"Well I'm sorry to have to point this out to you Al, but you don't exactly fit in to the stereotypical physique of the men around here." Jari said with a smirk. He focused his attention on his nails, gently rubbing the dirt away.

Cautiously he peered back up at the man. He really wasn't from around here. He wore what looked like a jumble of old armour and that beard could do with a shave. At least Alvin had recovered otherwise from there last encounter.

"How's the new nose?" Jari asked, waving his hand lazily in the direction of Alvin's nose. You would only really be able to notice if you looked close enough, but Alvin wore a fake wooden nose. Fortunately, his hair had grown back from another encounter and it hid the string he used to tie it to his head.

"Good thanks" he replied gruffly.

"Erm Al… Please let go, you're going to pull my hair out." Jari pressed his lips together and nervously looked quickly to the left and right. He grimaced as the foreigner threw him down in to a wall, bashing his head. Alvin ambled closer, the stench of his breath and stale sweat abused his senses, each rotting tooth became obviously horrific as he leered. He could do nothing as the predator unsheathed a dagger – his dagger! Every particle of his entire being refused to move. He had no hope that he would survive.

 _No hope, all alone, lost._

He closed his eyes and for once, accepted his fate.

 _I am going to die_

THWACK!

Jari opened his eyes to see Avohn panting slightly and holding a large wooden beam. Alvin lay unconscious beneath her.

 _Who knew she was that strong?_

He gaped as she then snatched his dagger from Alvin's hand and posed over the villain, ready to end it miserable life.

"Wait" Jari heard someone say, he then realised that the words came from his own mouth. "Don't kill him"

"What? When do we show cowardice and let yakheads live?"

"Mercy"

"Sorry?!" it was her time to stare in astonishment.

"It's mercy, not cowardice" he whispered.

Avohn gawped, her locks of ginger hair wild. She dropped her hand back to her side and sighed.

"JARI!" a new voice bellowed, followed by the signature screech of… _Toothless_?

Carr jumped in to the ally and flung himself at his brother, squeezing him to death.

"Don't ever scare me like that again… I thought when Toothless came looking for me- all distressed…you on the floor…I thought" In a moment of relief he just lay there hugging his friend. Jari felt overwhelmed at the show of emotion. He realised then how much he was valued. This wasn't even the worst he had endured. Maybe it was the thought that he had died, Jari was moved at his friend's loyalty to him. He was recovering from a strange, almost magical attack and Carr felt it necessary to come and attempt to save him.

"What were you thinking?" He said punching Jari's stomach.

"Ahh! Why punch me? I'm damaged enough. I was just trying to get to the library." Jari gasped. Carr shook his mane of dark hair he leaned in closer and quietly asked:

"And why is Avohn here? _:: She genuinely scares me, she is tiny and thinner than you… AND SHE IS HOLDING AN OAK BEAM!::"_ He finished in Dragoneese.

exasperated he stood up and helped Jari, and then turned to face the irritated red-head. Jari noddedhis thanks and seized his helmet, ripping her belt.

"Hey!"

"I'll buy you a new one"

 _She does not look happy to see me anymore_

He tore off his turban-mask and replaced it with his familiar leather helmet.

"Right." He said, suddenly full of energy, "let's go to the library."

"Me to?" Avohn asked eyes lighting up.

"Erm… no." replied Carr in a monotone voice. Hurt flashed across her face. Carr suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Carr, we need her to get in" Jari butted in.

"Yasss!" she seemed happy again.

/oOo/

They decided to leave Alvin – still unconscious in the middle of the street and escape via the rooftops. The rest of the walk was thankfully uneventful.

Jari pickpocketed a necklace he took from Alvin. The pendant was roughly cut but beautifully gold in colour. Engraved was a messy crest, it was nothing special, it most likely was a stolen family heirloom. Alvin could not own such a beautiful thing without ruining it, so - Jari concluded, Alvin was a pain _and_ a thief. No surprise there.

The three humans and one hyperactive dragon sauntered in to the Society and then in to the Library. Jari rolled his eyes in disgust as Carr went immediately to the young librarian and started flirting with her, the unsuspecting girl leaned in closer, pouting her red lips. Jari had had enough already and let out a loud sigh, he stomped over and pulled his friend away before he got _to_ in to it.

Carr scowled at Jari.

"Hey! She was pretty!" he argued

"I couldn't tell under all that make up", The helmeted boy quipped. He put his hands on waist and grinned.

"Stop smiling, you're creeping me out" Whiney Carr. Was. back.

"wh..whaaat! I'm not smiling…" Jari voice pitched a tone higher

"I can tell by your eyes!" Carr punched his 'bro' in the face lightly.

The librarian shushed them, casting an angry face at both boys.

"I hope you two aren't causing trouble" a stern voice sounded though the grand shelves packed with old books. Jari's breath caught in his throat, Carr cursed and they both turned around.

"H..Hey Mother!" Carr brushed his black hair out of his eyes and stood little taller.

Base ignored her son and spoke proudly to Jari.

"General Cuyler, I need a word with you"

Jari gulped and glanced briefly at Carr, his face was downtrodden. Guilt racked through him, he somehow knew that feeling of being rejected. He touched his friends arm in support and then walked up to his master. She turned harshly around and strutted to a secluded corner, she told him unyieldingly that this was his next target and that he could take a partner. In a blink she left.

Jari turned and trudged back to Carr, the sight almost made him laugh. Avohn was leaning over the dark haired boy – showing a large amount of her bust. Carr looked terrified. Jari opened a piece of yellowing parchment to discover his next target.

"OH COME ON!" he yelled, almost throwing his helmet off in annoyance.

His next target was Alvin The Treacherous.

oOo

 ** _And I posted this a couple hours early! I am so proud of myself - Woah, strange feeling!_**

 ** _Have a great week, love y'all!_**

P.S What is the official name for the Httyd Fandom people? I have heard it was Hooligans but also Dragonites, yet when I googled it Dragonites were a Pokémon... erm help?

 _ **Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HI! So my exams are nearly over, I'm loosing my laptop ;( and I have a new chapter ready for you! Lightfootk: Thank you for the support, your review made my day xXx**_

Jari sat in his chamber, in his four posted bed, alone. He stared at the red satin canopy in despair.

 _Why didn't I kill that man when I had the chance?_

His fingers traced over the pendent he had taken from Alvin, feeling every groove and bump. He had been like that for possibly hours; the pillow and feather mattress was stiff beneath him- like stone and were no longer comfortable. But still, he pondered over his problems. That vision of the girl, who was she? Why did her words strike deep within? He remembered the overwhelming feeling of Déjà vu. Her pretty bright blue eyes and plaited blonde hair.

Huffing, he decided to study the necklace a little more, he had been lazy for long enough. The dragon trainer swung his legs over the side and almost recoiled when the cold stone shocked his bare foot. Deciding that he didn't care Jari went for it, he hopped on his prosthetic carelessly, slipping twice and ran out of luck on the third.

 _THWUMP!_

"Stupid leg" he cursed, putting all his weight on his right hand and he pushed himself up. When he finally got to the desk (which he had obviously built with his own hands), Jari snatched some fresh parchment and an old piece of charcoal. He placed the pendent under the paper and rubbed the bump, an image started to appear! The image was one of a…

"No way, in all of the nine worlds!" he started hyperventilating out of excitement. It was a Nadder, a Deadly Nadder to be exact! They were very rare in these parts and preferred the colder climate for their average day-to-day living, but savoured the days when they could preen in the sun. Speed; 8…Armour; 16.

 _Ha! I'm starting to sound like …_

Who was he staring to sound like? All he was thinking about now was fish, which was not much help.

 _Fish… Fish…_

"That's it!" Jari nearly fell off his chair, Nadders loved fish but chicken gave then an absurd amount of energy! Stunned slightly by his own recount-ability he lent back, the world became foggy as sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

 _"_ _Every time you step outside, disaster follows!"_

 _"_ _He's never where he should be"_

 _"_ _Focus!…You're not even trying!_

 _"_ _You're crazy"_

 _"_ _Every bit the stubborn, boar headed …"_

"JARI CUYLER, WAKE UP NOW!"

Jari woke with a start, the words of his past still lingered as the flashing images of his dream faded. His eyes snapped open.

"CARR!" he yelled, "What-in-the-name-of-Loki-and-all-that's-good-and-mighty-on-Midgard, ARE YOU DOING?" He gently pushed his friend's face away and scrambled in to a sitting position. He felt the luxury feather and straw mattress beneath him.

"Why am I in my bed?" he suddenly burst out.

Carr bit his lip and guffawed at Jari's annoyed facial expression. "Avohn…" he began, attempting to hold back his laughter.

"Avohn touched me?!"

"Yeah"

"WHAT?" Jari yelled again, a feeling of deep violation blossomed within him and he gagged silently.

"Well, someone had to lift you from the chair you were slumped in" replied Carr casually.

Jari sighed a breath of relief, oh Freyja! Was he glad that she did not actually _touch_ him!

Carr explained quickly that Base was concerned about an uprising in the far north and wished him to see if Alvin was responsible or linked in some way to that. Unsurprisingly when their country had made an alliance with Rome, several islands and archipelagos had resisted.

"There have been rumours of another rebellion, Base wants you to gather a team and head out to dispose of any trouble-makers." Carr turned to leave. He fiddled with his belt buckle and blurted, "you never told me what was in that letter, you know, from our last assignment – you took it from that fat man…"

"Oh my gods! Yes, I forgot about that" Jari leaped up face-palming because of his own stupidity in forgetting. He scrambled under the bed and pulled out a dragon decorated chest, he opened it and snatched the letter. Together they leaned forward and read…

 _D-_

 _I will not betray them, yet I am willing to talk. Meet me at the Snuggly Duckling in two months as discussed; if you wish_

 _-L_

Jari dropped the letter and staggered back, he leant against the bed-post, sobbing in delight. "She's alive." He gasped "SHE IS ALIVE!"

* * *

Jari grabbed sharpened throwing knives from the rack and shoved them in his sleeves, each blade fitted perfectly in every sheath, easy to remove and easy to hide. The weapons room was not glamorous. It was obvious by the standard of each weapon that all the effort went in to them rather than the decoration. Yes, the room was rather large, shelves covered the walls with 'knuckle-blades' hanging from the timbered ceiling. Loud thudding came from the stairwell. It was a fast paced noise with an occasional shout.

"Mate!" Carr's voice echoed

But Jari did not stop, he whizzed round the room collecting essentials, rope, short swords and the 'Dragon Manual for Unexperienced Humans' (or DAUH). Desperation wrapped it's arms around him and pushed him on.

"Jari…JUST STOP!"

Jari stopped.

"Every time you think you have a lead and it turns out to be false! Can't you see that we have bigger problems? Winter will soon be arriving in the north and we don't have time to look again AND complete our next mission"

"Ha" The grass-eyed boy scoffed "You sound like my…" He stopped

 _Who does he sound like?_

For a slight moment he hung his head in shame, auburn bangs shielding the blush of embarrassment.

"Remember 'Rule 5' Cuyler" Carr sighed, having to remind him yet again.

 _Ah yes, Rule 5: No personal life shall interfere with assignments._

"Thank you for sum…"

"Reminding you?" Interrupted Carr, Jari rolled his eyes but let him continue "Yeah, ok mate. You may be the best fighter and the most intelligent one here – but your memory is as bad as Odin's breath!"

Jari grinned and shook his head, yeah, his memory wasn't bad… it was just worse that other's. He retrieved his bag and carelessly bounded up the stairs, skipping two stairs now and again, subconsciously clutching the pendant.

 _I will find you Alvin. And when I find you, I'm going to kill you._

Toothless observed his friend's actions from a hidden cranny in the ceiling and cried silently to himself _"_ _:: Oh Hiccup, what has this place done to you?::"_

* * *

 ** _Danke for reading, see you soon!_**

 ** _Review to share ur opinion!_**

 **(** I may not update for a couple more weeks(cough.. 5-6) as I will be on holiday with no internet connection **)** ** _If I have time I will update this_** **weekend** _With love Noxy Dreamer xXx_


End file.
